The Void Games
by Litzana
Summary: Do you believe in good and evil, light and dark? Maybe there is a being out there who is forced to absorb the dark and the evil. Maybe, to take his mind off the pain, he plays games with the people in different universes... More to follow.
1. In the Beginning

**"Let me introduce myself.**

**My name is Void. All the loneliness, the hate, the misery, the jealousy, the pain... I am forced to absorb it.**

**So what do you expect me to do, if not turn evil myself?**

**I sit in the gap between universes, and wait. I watch the goings-on, and sometimes I intervene with my own little games...**

**All for my amusement, you understand. I need something to take my mind off the pain.**

**Maybe I'll pay a visit to yours...**

**But for now, the universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! is dull and empty. Maybe I'll liven things up..."**

**(Void belongs to me! Don't you dare steal him!)**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! The Void Games._**

**

* * *

**"_So where are we?"_

_Yugi looked around. His friends – Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Duke and for some reason Kaiba and Marik – stood behind him. What they stood on, though, was a mystery. The surroundings were just white. That was it. A white void devoid of anything._

"_Wherever we are, it's just going to be a huge waste of time." Kaiba turned his back on the gang and looked around._

_Joey and Tristan just stared. Tea stepped closer to the closest person, who happened to Ryou, who jumped._

_Yugi looked around too, and met Marik's gaze. "He's gone…" His voice echoed in the void._

_Marik nodded. "I know. My other half is missing too."_

_Ryou looked around, worried. "I know. I can't feel Bakura."_

_Kaiba humphed. "Don't bother with that crap. Just let me out of this place."_

_**I can't do that.**_

_The entire gang jumped, and looked wildly around. With the exception of Ryou, who paled. "It's… him…"_

_**Very astute, Ryou Bakura.**_

_Yugi looked at Ryou, who'd begun to shake. "Ryou? Who is it?"_

_**I believe I can answer that myself.**_

_A shape appeared in the white nothingness. A black man-shaped shadow, with black draconic wings._

_Ryou squeaked and attempted to hide behind Tea. _

"_**Oh, Ryou. Is there any need for that?"**_

_Yugi stepped forward. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"_

_The black figure chuckled. __**"I want to destroy you. All of you."**__ It held out its arms, and eight black shapes appeared behind him. __**"I'd like to introduce you all to some people who are… dying… to meet you."**_

_The shapes formed into people. The far left was a perfect copy of Joey, with deep red eyes and the Eye symbol on his forehead. Next to him was a copy of Tristan, also with deep red eyes._

"_**Allow me to introduce Dark Tristan and Posessed Joey. Formed by the jealousy in the heart of Joey Wheeler, and the ache to be recognised in the heart of Tristan Taylor."**_

_Joey and Tristan both stepped back, instinctively trying to get away from the doppelgangers that radiated evil. _

_The next two shapes formed into copies of Tea and Kaiba. Both had blood-red eyes and expressions of utmost loathing on their faces._

"_**Next up… Obsessive Kaiba and Dark Tea… Obsessive Kaiba formed by fragments of Kaiba's mind before the Pharaoh destroyed his hateful side, and Evil Tea formed by the Tea that is unhappy that she isn't noticed."**_

_Tea 'eep'ed and hid behind Ryou, leaving him exposed. Kaiba just frowned. "Enough with the cheap tricks and take me back home."_

"_**I can't do that, Kaiba. You see, I brought you here to show you all how powerful I am. And, I will destroy you all."**_

_The next shape formed into a copy of Duke. It was fiddling with a d6, and its red eyes glowed with anticipation. Duke staggered back."That's… impossible…"_

"_**In my universe, everything is possible." **__The black shadow chuckled insanely as the next shadow became…_

"_No…" whispered Marik._

"_**Yes."**_

_The dark shadow formed itself into Marik – but this was different from Marik. His hair spiked up, revealing the Eye on his forehead. He wore a cloak, and the Millennium Rod glinted dangerously in his hand._

_Marik shook his head. "This isn't happening…"_

_But it was the next shadow that gained the most points for a reaction. It formed itself into Bakura… Complete with a bloodstained knife and a sadistic smirk. Ryou paled even more and turned his back to run. _

_The black shadow disappeared, and reappeared in front of the white-haired teen. __**"Going somewhere?"**_

_Ryou gasped and retreated. Joey ran in front of him, and held out his arms, protecting him. "Hey, leave him alone!"_

"_Yeah!" Tristan ran to stand next to Joey. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"_

"_**I am Void. I am the ultimate evil. And you – " **__Void struck Joey, sending him flying across the white void, landing at the feet of his doppelganger – __**"Might want to reconsider messing with me. You have your own problems."**_

_Joey looked into the eyes of his dark half and scrambled away._

_Yugi knew what was going to happen next. He stumbled back as the final shadow formed into…_

"_No…"_

_The Pharaoh stood before him. But this was the old, evil Pharaoh… Before he knew who he was. His crimson eyes glinted sadistically as he smirked at the gathering._

_Yugi smiled weakly. "Pharaoh…"_

_The Pharaoh just glared at Yugi. His hand stroked the Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck._

"_**Now I know that he needs no introduction, so I feel we can really get started. Let's play a game."**_

_Void grinned. He held out his arms, and the sixteen figures in front of him looked down as black holes materialised beneath them. They all fell , and the eight Hikaris attempted to grab onto each other._

"_**Let's play a Shadow game… of survival… Yami versus Hikari in a fight to the death…And this time the Dark will win and claim you all!"**_

_The last thing they all heard was sadistic laughter that accompanied them into the darkness._

* * *

_Now. I know you'll all be thinking... 'Yeah, another predictable fanfic with a plot that has, like, been totally done before...'_

_Just read on to the next chapter._

_And, please review it so I know if I'm going wrong._


	2. Screw the rules, I'm a Magician!

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! The Void Games**_

**_Chapter Two: Screw the Rules, I'm a Magician_**

* * *

Ryou woke up, groggily. His head hurt, and he slid his hand into his hair and felt a large bump. He grimaced and got to his feet.

"Oh, you're awake."

Ryou looked around. Kaiba was stood, about ten meters away from him, back to him. He was fiddling with something, and looking across the area.

"Uh… Where are we?"

Kaiba frowned. "We seem to have been placed in a virtual copy of the KaibaDome™. Not that it's very realistic."

Ryou looked around. "I don't know… It looks plenty realistic to me…" Then he remembered. "Void! He must have transported us here… He split us up!"

Kaiba snorted in derision. "Please. Save the 'magic' crap for someone who actually cares. The most likely scenario, all of us are tucked away somewhere in the KC™ tower, trapped in another virtual environment. I wish the Big Five were more original."

Ryou sighed. "If you say so, Kaiba."

"I do."

Ryou paced away. They were stood on the duel field in the center of the KaibaDome ™, and the spectator stands ringed around them made their voices echo. He walked along the edge of the center field, looking for a way out. Then he realised. "There are no exits… How are we supposed to get out?"

Kaiba smirked. "This is a game, Bakura. There's always a way out – you just need to find it."

**Very perceptive, Seto.**

"Oh, please." Kaiba frowned. "If you're going to be all dramatic, it's wasted. Just show yourself."

**Heh heh. No, I don't think I'll do that. Instead, I'll bring you back a couple of friends…**

Two doors appeared in opposite sides of the Duelling Stadium™. Two figures paced out – Doppelgangers of the two already inside the dome.

Bakura appeared, wearing night-black armour and a long, red cloak. He grinned sadistically and drew a long sword from a sheath on his hip. His crimson eyes gleamed as he swung it to point at Ryou.

On the other side of the Dome™, a complete copy of Kaiba stalked out, moving with a grace that the real Kaiba could never achieve. He wore clothes that Kaiba used to wear – dark blue overcoat over black trousers – and at his belt was a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

Kaiba put a hand on his own belt, and was shocked to find – "My deck! He's got my deck!"

Ryou backed away from Bakura, colliding with Kaiba and sending them both sprawling. The Millennium Ring around Bakuras neck glinted, and Ryou reached his hands to his own throat, to find that a familiar weight wasn't there. "The Ring… Bakura has it!"

**How right you are. You see, your most valued items have been placed in the hands of your darker counterparts. Unfortunately, that leaves you both without a weapon, or a defense. This should be easy.**

Kaiba growled. "We'll see about that. You see, I was listening when you showed your goons, and I noticed you say the words 'Anything is possible'."

**And?**

He grinned. "That means I can do this!" He stood up and held out his left arm, concentrating fiercely. After a few seconds, a Duel Disk™ materialised on his arm.

Sadistic laughter echoed around the Dome™. **Pathetic fool! You have no Deck!**

"Ah." Kaiba looked into the Deck Slot on the Duel Disk™ he had created.

Ryou picked himself up and turned to Kaiba. "Use my Deck."

Kaiba looked scandalised. "What!?"

"If you're going to Duel him, you're going to need a Deck, right? Use mine."

"No. The only Deck I can use is mine, because only the owner knows the full potential of a Deck."

Ryou flushed. "Swallow your pride, Kaiba! You're a good enough Duellist that it doesn't matter!"

Kaiba grunted. "Fine." He snatched the proffered Deck, slotting it into the Duel Disk™. It reacted to the Deck, and the holographic emitters shot out with a hiss of compressed air.

The other Kaiba looked slightly surprised, before he too summoned a Duel Disk™.

**You foolish fooly fool. You can't hope to best your own deck!**

"Try me." Kaiba drew his five-card hand.

* * *

Bakura grinned. "And now that the Kaiba twins are occupied with their petty games, shall we begin?"

Ryou turned and ran. The dark laughter echoed in his ears as Bakura followed him.

"Run, run, while you can…"

Ryou stopped. He'd managed to run into a corner, and Bakura was blocking him. He closed his eyes, waiting for his black-clad counterpart to bring down the sword…

"No."

Bakura stepped away. "This shouldn't be this easy. I want to play with the little mouse first." His crimson eyes narrowed as he turned his back on Ryou.

**Kill him!**

"No."

**I will make you suffer!**

"I can take it." Bakura walked a few paces away from Ryou.

Ryou opened his eyes a fraction. Bakura was actually walking away from him! What was going on?

He looked down at his empty hands. _I gave Kaiba my deck, not that it'll be much use against a sword… Maybe I can make a Duel Disk materialise, or something._

He concentrated, hard, on an image of his Duel Disk that sat at home on his desk. He'd been polishing it when he'd blacked out and appeared in that white wilderness.

But, to his surprise, it wasn't a Duel Disk that appeared. White light surrounded his entire body, and some sort of armour appeared upon him. He turned, and looked at his reflection in the polished wall of the Dome. His armour was light blue, and consisted of a segmented chest section over white robes. He wore a pointed helmet, like those of the Dark Magician card family, and as he watched a silver staff appeared in his hand.

_Wow. I did all that?_

Ryou spun the staff, feeling slightly ridiculous. He also felt oddly brave, though, and he felt an odd heat surge through him as he pointed the staff at Bakura.

Bakura hissed between his teeth as he turned back to his Light… who had disappeared.

"Where are you, little mouse?"

"Up here."

Bakura looked up. Ryou was standing on top of the scoreboard, a grin of exhilaration on his face.

Ryou spun the staff again, and this time a white arc of electricity leapt out of it, striking Bakura in the back and knocking him forward.

Bakura hissed, the Millennium Ring glowed, and a black bolt of lightning shot from his sword, striking Ryou in the chest. Ryou staggered back, falling off the scoreboard screen with a thump.

Ryou staggered sideways, clutching his chest.

"That hurt, did it, little mouse? Know what you can do to make the pain... go away?"

Ryou looked up. A bead of sweat rolled down his brow. "What?"

"Let me in. Open up... Let me inside you, little prey. Then, all the pain will just... disappear."

Ryou frowned. "Never." He held up his staff, and a gold light surrounded him, giving him the energy to stand and face his fear. He pointed his staff at Bakura, who laughed and deflected the energy bolt.

"You really think you can beat me that easily?"

Ryou gasped. "No..."

Bakura stalked over to Ryou, pointing his sword at Ryous chest. "Well, little mouse… I guess everything _is_ possible when you gain Magician powers. We ought to call you 'The Screaming Magician'."

Ryou gulped. "Why 'Screaming?'"

Bakura smiled widely and his eyes glinted. "Because in the next… ten seconds you will start to scream. Heh."

* * *

"Hey, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Kaiba frowned as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons leered at his Dark Necrofear. Luckily, the pathetic Deck he was forced to duel with had a Horn of Light, and the three Blue-Eyes couldn't penetrate his defense. Yet.

"So?"

"That's against the rules!"

The other Kaiba grinned, his crimson eyes glinting. Kaiba could remember the same expression on his face when he was about to destroy the fourth Blue-Eyes. "Screw the rules. Everything is possible here."

Kaiba growled. "Right. That's it. You can drag my mind into this virtual environment, insult me, kill Bakura if you want to, but you do NOT cheat at Duel Monsters!" He activated a Magic Card. "Go! Lightning Vortex!"

"No!"

The three Blue-Eyes were destroyed by the Lightning Vortex, and Kaiba switched his monster into Attack position. "Go, Dark Necrofear! Attack his Life Points directly!"

Dark Necrofear attacked, ending the duel. Dark Kaiba faded away into shadow, his two red eyes the last to go.

Kaiba sighed. His Deck has fallen to the floor when the virtual copy of him had disappeared, and he picked up the cards and dusted them off.

Then, Ryou began to scream.

* * *

Bakura maliciously stuck his sword into Ryou's arm, twisting it, causing him a deep pain that threatened to knock him unconscious. He grinned. Now, _this_ was fun.

"Vorse Raider! Attack!"

Bakura pulled his sword out of Ryou's arm and leapt back as the Duel Monster sliced at him with its axe. He grinned insanely and licked the sword clean of Ryou's blood, before launching himself at the Duel Monster, slicing at the hand that held the axe.

Vorse Raider bellowed and dropped the axe. A second later, it burst into fragments as Bakura stuck his sword into its chest.

Kaiba staggered backwards as the Vorse Raider was destroyed. He was surprised – it shouldn't have caused him pain. _Maybe they installed a device that gives us an electric shock if a monster is destroyed,_ he thought.

He pulled the Duel Disk™ off his arm, throwing it over Bakuras head. It skittered to a halt next to Ryou. "Bakura! Use your Deck!"

Ryous eyes fluttered open. He grasped at his staff, and felt heat run down his arm, stopping at the deep wound. The wound knit back together, creating a puckered scar. _Great. Now I'm symmetrical._

He got back to his feet, grabbing the Duel Disk. He slotted it onto his arm, and pulled a card.

"Summon Souls of the Forgotten!"

The deep purple Souls faded into view, howling and zooming through the air around Ryou.

Bakura grimaced. "If Vorse Raider can't beat me, then your pathetic Souls can't."

"I wasn't intending to attack."

**Heh.**

Kaiba rolled his eyes. The laughter echoed around the KaibaDome™, making Ryou cringe slightly.

"What do you want this time?"

No reply. But, the laughter provided sufficient distraction for Bakura to launch himself across the open space and knock Ryou down, pinning him to the floor.

Ryou struggled and clenched his fist around his staff, but Bakura brought the hilt of his sword down on Ryou's wrist, making him release his grip.

Ryou winked at Kaiba. Seconds before Bakura had run at him, he had thrown a card to Kaiba. Kaiba himself had caught the card, quickly bringing into existence another Duel Disk™, and slotting the card into it.

"Change of Heart!"

Bakura stiffened. He rolled off Ryou and stood up, ready to resist the spell.

"It's no use, Bakura." Ryou picked himself up for the third time that day, and retrieved his staff. "You can't resist it… It's a part of you."

Bakura snarled and began to evaporate into shadows. "I'm not defeated, little mouse. I'll be back…"

Ryou smiled. "Well, I'll be waiting."

The Millennium Ring clinked on the floor as Bakura took his leave. Ryou crossed the small space between them and put it on., the familiar weight around his neck making him relax slightly.

The Duel Disk™ on his arm disappeared, and he caught his deck before it hit the floor. He stored it into his Deck pouch.

Kaiba looked at the wall of the Dome™. "Well, there's our way out, Bakura. We may as well take it."

Ryou walked out of the exit, Kaiba behind him. _I need to find the others… We're stronger when we're together. _His staff glowed to light the dark tunnel behind the door.

* * *

**"Ah, yes. The quote above does not belong to the Author of this fanfiction. It belongs to LittleKuriboh, as does the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged series.**

**So. Ryou Bakura and Seto Kaiba have managed to defeat their dark selves, for the moment. Perhaps I should see how one other is doing... **

**But, this is your game as much as mine. Perhaps you would like to choose.**

**All you have to do, to contact me, is press the small green button below this text. I'll be waiting...**

**By the way, Super Special Awesome, I entered a small part of the scene that I emitted the first time round. You may want to read it."**

**~Void.**

_I had a lot of fun Trademarking everything. Want to see more? Tell me! Review!_

_~Litzy_


End file.
